This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising two connectors coupled to each other by a coupling member.
For example, this type of connector assembly is disclosed in JP2017-168423A (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Referring to FIG. 14, Patent Document 1 discloses a receptacle docking connector (connector assembly) 90 which comprises two receptacle connectors (connectors) 92, two additional receptacle connectors (connectors) 94 and a guide shell (coupling member) 96 made of a metal plate. The coupling member 96 is bent at a plurality of portions to be formed with two receiving portions 962 and two guide receiving portions (receiving portions) 964. Upon installation of the connector assembly 90 into a device, each of the connectors 92 is first mounted on a predetermined part of a board 98 while the connectors 94 are arranged inside the receiving portions 964 of the coupling member 96, respectively. Then, the coupling member 96 is mounted on the predetermined part of the board 98 together with the connectors 94.
It is required that, when two connectors which are apart from each other are coupled to each other by a coupling member, variation of a distance between the two connectors be reduced.